


Tora and His 'Girlfriend'

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora's mother wants to meet her son's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tora and His 'Girlfriend'

The alarm clock rang loudly. Tora woke up eagerly with a very big smile on his face.

“Ohayou~!” Exclaimed the dark-haired teen, grinning.

Climbing off his bed, Tora ruffled his hair as he walked into the bathroom.

~20 minutes later~

Whilst doing his tie, Tora grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He looked perfect, just like he usually did. Then, his gaze fell to the photo frame on his nightstand. Cheerfully, he took it and stared at the person in the photograph.

“Ohayou, _my wife_.”

After he was enough looking at his _so called wife_ , Tora put the photo frame back to its place. At the same moment, he heard a woman voice calling his name out from downstairs.

“Shinji!! Hurry up!”

It was his mother. Tora replied his mother’s call as he quickly grabbed his school bag and exited his bedroom. He almost ran whilst taking the staircase towards their dining room. His parents were already waiting for him there. Once he entered the dining room, his father removed the newspaper, which previously covered his face and half of his upper body. The middle-aged man handed the newspaper to his wife who accepted it straight away and put it on the right place.

“Ready to go to school, my son?”  
“ _Hai_ , Otou-san!” answered Tora, smiling widely.

With that, Tora took a seat and put his school bag on an empty chair next to his own. His mother sat across from him. The woman said, _‘Itadakimasu’_ before they started eating their breakfast.

“I’ll be leaving out of town, you know.” said Tora’s father.  
“Seriously? For how long?” asked Tora.  
“Maybe two weeks.”  
“Where are you leaving?” His mother joined the conversation.  
“Kyoto.”  
“Wow, cool!”  
“Speaking of which, Shinji. How about your girlfriend?”

Tora choked on his own food, coughing soon after. He hurriedly grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

“You said you’d bring her here soon. And that soon is last year, Shinji.”  
“Otou-san, I’m—”  
“You’ll bring her here today after school, Shinji.”

This time, his mother spoke. Tora was about to speak when suddenly his mother interrupted him, “No complaining.”

Tora sighed. His father noticed that. He spoke again.

“While I’m leaving, you had better behave like a good son is supposed to, Shinji. Make her happy, that’s what you should do.”  
“But, Otou-san—”  
“It’s not that bad to introduce your girlfriend to her soon to be mother in law, isn’t it?”

Hearing that sentence, Tora’s eyes widened in excitement. He always knew his parents didn’t mind his and his girlfriend’s relationship.

_That’s right. What do you fear, Tora? Just introduce her and your mother will be happy,_ Tora thought.

A moment later, finally Tora nodded, “Alright, I’ll bring her here today.”

***

Tora arrived at his school. He was about to enter the school gate when he saw a group of male students gathering in front of the school gate. The shortest one was Hiroto, his best pal and the honey colour-haired boy was Hiroto’s boyfriend, Shou. There was also a chubby and cute teenager; he was Nao. Beside Nao, stood a light brown-haired boy who was giggling at Hiroto’s joke; he was—

“MY WIFE~~~~!!!!!” Tora screamed aloud, calling out to the boy.

The light brown-haired boy turned his head to the voice, so did all his friends. His eyes grew bigger and you could see happiness within them. He gave his school bag to Nao as he started running towards Tora.

“MY HUSBAND~~~~!!!!!”

Tora almost fell when the boy threw himself onto Tora’s body. He was hugging him tightly.

“My husband, I miss you!”  
“Miss you too, my wife!”

Hiroto, Shou, and Nao then approached them.

“Cut it out, please,” said Nao, giving the boy’s school bag back to him.  
“You’re just jealous, Nao-pooh.”  
“I am not.”  
“Anyways, we had better go now. Class will start soon,” advised Shou.

Hiroto nodded. He took Shou’s hand, pulling him towards the school field. Shou and Hiroto walked hand-in-hand, Nao following behind them. However, Tora and his _wife_ were just standing at their spot.

“ _Nee_ , Tora. C’mon.”

Tora shook his head, making the boy confused, “...Let’s skip classes, Saga.”

Saga, _finally we know his name_ , raised his eyebrow.

“But, why?”  
“We have a mission.”  
“Wh-what?” Saga asked, chuckling.  
“Yes. It’s about our relationship.”  
“Ooh...Well...”  
“Hurry up! Before they notice.”

Tora pointed at the three who were entering the school building. Saga nodded and at the same time, Tora pulled him by his wrist. They left the school area.

~*~

“Tora, why are we heading to my house?”  
“Hey, is your sister home now?”  
“I guess so...But...”  
“Good then. We need her help.”  
“Tora, could you please tell me what this is all about?”

Saga stopped walking; he even released himself from Tora’s grip. Yes, they had been walking hand-in-hand the whole time. Passers-by looked at them in curiosity, but Tora just ignored them.

“Saga...” Tora started whilst taking Saga’s hand again.  
“I want you to explain it to me,” the younger student pouted.  
“I will. Later once we have arrived at your house.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

Now, Saga lifted his pinkie finger to Tora. Tora just smiled as he entwined their pinkie fingers. They continued their journey after that. It didn’t take too long until they finally arrived in front of Saga’s house, though.

They entered the house. Saga said, _‘Tadaima’_ and soon, a girl voice answered him. Whilst both of them were taking their shoes off, the girl who answered the door showed up.

“Saga-niichan? What are you doing here? You’re not schooling?”  
“Err...We have a sudden mission. Don’t tell Okaa-san that I’m ditching school today, okay?”

Saga just realised that his sister was drooling as her eyes were on Tora. Oh, right. It was the first time Tora came over to their house. Saga had told Tora that he had a little sister, and also had told his sister that he had a boyfriend. However, they never met each other, until today. Saga then stepped forward to his sister to block her view from Tora.

“He’s mine,” claimed Saga.  
“I know that,” replied her little sister, pouting.  
“Then, why are you still drooling like that?”

Before his little sister could say anything in response, Tora had already butted in, “Hi, sister-in-law. Nice to meet you, at last.”

“Sister-in-law? I’m not your sister-in-law.”  
“Maybe you’re not, for now. But you will,” Tora winked at her whilst saying this.

Saga pulled Tora towards his bedroom then. He noticed his little sister was staring at them and she seemed interested. As they reached the second floor, Saga entered his bedroom. Tora followed behind him. He even closed the door after that. He turned around and found that Saga was already sitting on his bed.

“So, what’s our mission? I don’t understand. Please, explain it to me.”

Instead of answering, Tora walked towards Saga. He threw his school bag to the floor, as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Saga’s hips. Saga was so surprised when Tora pushed him down until he lay on his back.

“To-Tora?!”

Without hesitating, Tora closed the gap between them. Saga didn’t respond at first, but after Tora started nibbling on his lower lip, he began groaning in pleasure. Apparently, they made such a loud noise because soon, Saga’s little sister knocked on Saga’s door, asking them if they were all right.

Saga pushed Tora back, breaking the kiss. He was panting as he told his sister that they were all right. However, Tora got off from the bed to open the door. Saga’s little sister stood outside the room. Her eyes widened in surprise seeing Tora’s face flush red and her brother lying on his bed.

“Sister-in-law, please come in.”

Tora held the door open for her. Saga’s little sister hesitantly stepped inside her big brother’s room. Saga slid down to sit on the floor, straightening his uniform. Tora closed the door again. Then, he and Saga’s sister joined Saga sitting on the floor.

“Well, I’ll start explaining then.”  
“It’s about time,” muttered Saga.  
“Wait, why am I involved?” the girl asked, confused.  
“Because we’ll need your help.”  
“Say, Tora. What exactly are you talking about right now?”  
“My mother wants to meet you.”  
“And then?”  
“I’ll introduce you to her today.”  
“Okay.”  
“It’s not as simple as you think, Saga.”  
“What?”  
“I told her that you’re my girlfriend.”  
“Ooh...Wait. Wh-what?!”

Saga’s little sister was just listening to the two whilst they were talking to each other. Saga looked surprised after hearing Tora’s last sentence. Then, Saga spoke again.

“Are you saying that you never told her that you’re gay?”  
“Nope.”  
“ _Baka_!”  
“Eh?”  
“It wouldn’t be like this if you told her since the beginning that you’re gay and you’re dating me, Tora!”

Saga crossed his arms, pouting. Tora looked guilty.

“Saga, please...Do it for me.”  
“Do what?”  
“I have a plan.”  
“What’s it?”  
“I’ll introduce you as my girlfriend.”

Saga opened his mouth to speak but Tora interjected him, “You’ll be wearing your little sister’s schoolgirl uniform when you meet my mother.”

“HELL NO!”

Saga’s sister nodded many times. She had understood their problem now. Whilst Tora was trying to make Saga agree with his plan, she decided to join in, “I’ll help.”

“See? Your sister wants to help us! Please say yes, Saga.”  
“No!”  
“Onii-chan, just do it.”  
“You’re on his side now, huh?!” Saga gave his little sister a death glare.  
“But he’s your boyfriend.”  
“And I am his boyfriend too! Not his girlfriend!”  
“Please, Saga~~~”

Tora made a pleading face. Saga was hesitating. Of course, he wanted to meet his boyfriend’s mother, but not as a girl! Meanwhile, his little sister merely had a blank expression on her face. After around the next 30 minutes Tora pleaded to him, Saga finally agreed.

“But it’s only for once in a lifetime!”  
“ _Ryoukai_!” Tora saluted to him.

Saga reluctantly asked his little sister to bring her school uniform. She nodded and then excused herself. With a pout still on his lips, Saga leant back against the edge of his bed. Tora dragged himself to sit beside him and hugged him. He leant closer to Saga as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you, my wife.”  
“I hate you right now.”  
“Hahaha...”  
“What if she wouldn’t accept me even though I have disguised myself as a girl?”  
“Don’t worry. She will understand.”  
“What if she didn’t believe that I am a girl?”  
“Nah...I’m sure she will believe.”  
“Why are you so sure?”  
“Because you’re prettier than girls.”  
“You and your sweet mouth,” muttered Saga, smiling shyly.

At the same moment, Saga’s little sister came back. She brought not only her school uniform, but also make-up kits and something inside a small bag.

“I found these,” informed her, throwing the small bag to her big brother.

Saga opened the small bag and his eyes widened very instantly. Tora also looked at it.

“Wow!!”  
“Those are my drama club’s stuff. We used them on our last performance.”  
“I am not wearing these things!” protested Saga.  
“But these will make you more look like a real girl, Saga!”  
“He’s right, Onii-chan.”  
“Please~~”

Tora made a pleading face again. Saga sighed. He then stood up, bringing his little sister’s school uniform and fake breasts— _yes, those things are fake breasts_ —with him towards the bathroom. Tora waited eagerly for Saga to come back, whilst Saga’s little sister was preparing the make-up.

~Several minutes later~

“ _Nee_ , Ojou-chan...”

Saga’s little sister lifted her face and stared at the bathroom door as she heard her big brother’s voice calling out to her. She and Tora were picking lip-gloss colours, which could suit Saga minutes ago.

“What’s up, Onii-chan?”  
“Don’t you think your skirt is...” Saga opened the bathroom door, continuing his sentence, “...too short?”

There Saga was, standing in front of the bathroom door. Dressed in a schoolgirl uniform with a skirt that was exactly too short for him. Saga’s little sister was still staring at her big brother from head to toe whilst beside her Tora was already nosebleeding.

“Not at all. You look perfect, Onii-chan.”  
“But...MY HUSBAND!!?? What’s wrong with you, darling?! Are you sick?”

Panicked, Saga ran towards Tora. He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood that was still gushing out of Tora’s nose.

“I’m...I’m okay, baby.”

Saga pulled back. He just realised that he had been straddling Tora’s thighs. Beneath him, trying not to keep staring at Saga the whole time, Tora busied himself with the lip-gloss again. Then, Saga moved away from him.

“What were you two doing?”  
“Ooh, we were picking lip-gloss colours for you.”

Saga nodded. He noticed Tora’s hands were shaking whilst rummaging through different colours of lip-gloss. Then without warning, he placed his palm on Tora’s forehead.

“Are you sure you’re okay, dear?” asked Saga again, still looking concerned.

Tora only nodded as he kept avoiding looking at Saga.

“By the way, Tora-niikun. Can you help me braiding Onii-chan’s hair, please?”

Saga let out a loud _‘What?!’_ whilst at the same time Tora said, _‘Okay’_.

“But, Ojou-chan...Why should I—?”  
“With that, you’ll look even prettier, Onii-chan. Huh, stop complaining, will you?”  
“Sister-in-law is right, honey. C’mon, let me braid your hair then.”

Finally, Saga gave up. He just sat there, whilst his boyfriend and his little sister were doing their job nicely. His little sister had found a lip-gloss, which could suit his lips. She then turned her head to her big brother as she grabbed Saga’s chin softly.

“Pucker your lips, Onii-chan.”

Saga did what his little sister had told him to. Behind him, Tora was still braiding his hair. Saga’s little sister had only started smearing the lip-gloss onto his lower lip when suddenly, she dropped the stick. Saga furrowed his eyebrows.

“ _Doushite_ , Ojou-chan?”  
“I...I have to pee.”

Hastily, his little sister stood up and dashed out of the room. Tora and Saga were just looking at her departing figure in silence. Tora’s gaze fell to the pink lip-gloss on the floor. He picked it and moved to the front of Saga.

“Let me do this.”

He grinned at Saga who just shrugged and then drew closer to his boyfriend. Tora held Saga’s chin with his two fingers. He leant down to Saga, staring at those seductive lips. Instead of smearing the lip-gloss onto Saga’s lips, Tora pushed Saga down and began showering him with kisses. Saga’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tora took it as a chance to shove his tongue in.

Tora lay on top of Saga’s body, grinding their hips together. Saga could feel Tora’s very obvious hard-on. Never before in his life, had Tora kissed him like this. Saga let out a moan when Tora bit his upper lip. He then wrapped one of his legs around Tora’s body whilst Tora’s hand had moved downward, caressing his smooth skin. Tora pushed the skirt up, revealing more of Saga’s milky thigh. Underneath him, Saga circled his arms around Tora’s neck. He felt his legs being parted as Tora kissed him even deeper. He could feel Tora’s erection brushing his panties. Saga broke the kiss. Face flushing red, he was panting.

“Tora...”

A string of saliva was still attached between their lips. Tora looked at Saga. Saga saw the lust within those dark orbs above him. It wasn’t too long until Tora smashed their lips together again. Tora’s hand moved upward between their bodies to squeeze Saga’s fake breasts. Weird...He had never done that before, but he liked the feeling; just like some kind of fetish. Needless to say, Saga being dressed up in a schoolgirl uniform had successfully turned him on. Yes, it was actually Tora’s secret obsession.

“I’m back!!”

Came Saga’s little sister voice, startling them both. She gasped loudly finding the two boys had been making out on the floor whilst she left them alone here. Saga pushed Tora back, too hard, until the taller boy landed on his back and the back of his head collided with the hard surface. Saga’s legs were still wide apart and the hem of his skirt reached his mid thighs thanked to Tora’s ministration earlier. Saga’s little sister then walked in, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it! You both are so horny, do you know that?!”

Tora got up, hand was on the back of his head, and his face had a painful expression. Saga straightened his uniform whilst still catching his breath. His sister sat down in front of him again.

“And look at what you’ve done, Tora-niikun! You ruined the lip-gloss!”

She pouted at him. Tora thought that she looked exactly like her big brother now. Then suddenly, she pulled Tora up, dragging him to get out from the room.

“Hey, sister-in-law! I’m—”  
“Get out! You’re not helping here!”  
“I’m sorry! I’ll—”  
“No way! You stand outside and wait for us until we’re done. Got it!?”

Tora managed to steal a glance at his boyfriend before the younger girl closed the door hardly right in front of his face. He sighed.

***

Tora held Saga’s hand tightly. They were on the train now, heading to Tora’s house. Saga’s little sister had successfully done her job. Saga looked absolutely like a hot chick with his short skirt and tight uniform that showed every curve of his sexy body. Although the consequence was, every pair of men’s eyes was now landing their gazes on him. Tora couldn’t help but to feel so damn jealous. He moved behind his boyfriend, suddenly hugging him so tight.

“Tora?”  
“They are not allowed to stare at you. I’m blocking their views,” explained Tora, placing his chin onto Saga’s shoulder.

Saga smiled sheepishly hearing Tora’s sentence. He leant back to his handsome boyfriend and interlaced their fingers.

~*~

Tora pressed the doorbell. Saga felt so nervous. He was afraid Tora’s mother wouldn’t believe them. However, Tora tightened his grip on Saga’s hand. He smiled at him. Once the door opened, Tora’s smile grew wider seeing his mother stand in front of them. The woman looked at her son and Saga in surprise.

“Shinji, is that...?”  
“Okaa-san, this is my girlfriend. Isn’t she hot? Look at her breasts!”

With that, Tora squeezed Saga’s fake breasts. His mother’s eyes widened whilst Saga just stared blankly at her.

“Let’s come in, pumpkin!” Tora said cheerfully to Saga, pulling him into the house.

They walked past Tora’s mother. The woman followed behind them, though. They entered the living room and Tora motioned to Saga to take a seat. He also sat down next to him and his mother took a seat across from them.

“So, how is it, Okaa-san? I haven’t heard you speak yet.”  
“Shinji...”  
“Ya?”

Her mother was silent for a while. Tora looked at her in curiosity. The woman kept staring at Saga the whole time. It made Saga feel more nervous than ever. After what seemed like a century, the woman finally spoke up.

“Actually, I have to go now. My client has just called me thirty minutes ago. She wanted me to come to her place as soon as possible.”  
“Ooh...”

That was the only reaction Tora could come up. His mother stood up.

“Well...We’ll talk about your... _girlfriend_...later. Okay?”  
“ _Hai_ , no prob!” Tora answered, grinning widely.

As soon as the mother left, Saga spoke up.

“She didn’t believe us!”  
“Oh yes, she did.”  
“She didn’t.”  
“She did, Saga! Why are you talking like that? For God’s sake!”  
“I saw it in her eyes! She didn’t believe that I’m a girl!”

Tora lost his patience.

“Let’s...Let’s just stop this, okay? Now that she’s left, why don’t we continue our...you know? Your little sister interrupted us back in your house.”  
“Tora! I can’t believe it! Sex is all in your mind!”  
“Uurrgghhh, Saga! Can’t you see that I’m...”

Saga raised his eyebrow seeing Tora pulling on his hair and looking so frustrated. He waited for his boyfriend to finish his sentence though.

“...I’m so fucking horny right now!!”

Before Saga could reply, Tora had already pulled him upstairs towards his bedroom. Soon, they arrived. Tora closed and locked the door. Saga was standing at the centre of the room when suddenly Tora jumped onto him, making him fall down to the bed.

“Geez, Tora! You’re so impatient!”  
“I can’t wait!”  
“Wait...”

Saga stopped Tora as the boy above him was about to kiss him. Tora subconsciously pouted his lips.

“I said, I can’t wait!”  
“No, that’s not what I mean. Say, Tora. Were you planning this? I mean, you just wanted me to wear this uniform to fulfil your secret obsession and then have sex with me. Tell me the truth.”  
“Please, Saga~~~”  
“I won’t have sex with you unless you tell me—aah~~”

Tora’s hand was already working on Saga’s lower part. The boy beneath him moaned as he kept stroking him.

“You like that, _koi_?”  
“Fuck, Tora~~”  
“Of course I’m going to fuck you,” replied Tora, nibbling on Saga’s neck.

Saga’s hand searched for Tora’s hair. He grabbed a handful of it and continued moaning loudly. Tora’s hand slipped inside Saga’s shirt. He found the fake breasts and then took them out.

“We don’t need them.”

Then, Tora pinched Saga’s nipples. Saga threw his head back, eyes shutting.

“Tor- _ah_ ~~”

Tora bucked his hips against Saga’s. He moaned too.

“Saga...”

Tora placed his hands on both of Saga’s knees and willingly, Saga parted his legs. Tora pushed the skirt up again. Saga pulled Tora down closer to him, ravishing his lips. His hand then moved downward to Tora’s belt. When he found it, he started unbuckling it. On the other hand, Tora’s hand had slipped inside his skirt, taking of Saga’s panties. As they reached Saga’s knees, Saga kicked them off his legs. He noticed that Tora was only letting his pants rest on his knees, though. Then, he felt Tora’s hand squeezing his throbbing member. He bit his lip as Tora’s thumb teased the head of his dick.

“Tora...”  
“Saga...”  
“Tora, please...”

Tora reached his hand out to take a bottle of lubricant and condom from inside his drawer. He found them. He then uncapped the bottle and smeared the content on his three fingers. He brought them down towards Saga’s entrance. He thrust one finger inside the tight hole, making Saga let out a groan. Tora kissed Saga’s lips again, attempting to make his boyfriend feel better. Saga’s hand gripped the bed sheet tightly as Tora inserted the second finger inside him. His moans filled the room and Tora loved it so much. He wasn’t hesitating to insert the third finger. When he did, Saga broke the kiss and arched his back. Tora had brushed his prostate perfectly.

Since Saga had thrown his head back, Tora trailed kisses on his long neck as his other hand was still pinching on the boy’s nipple. He kept stretching his boyfriend and when he felt enough, he pulled his fingers out. He didn’t waste time as he rolled the condom onto his erection soon after. He parted Saga’s legs even wider, bringing his erection towards the hole. The head brushed the entrance and Saga whimpered.

“C’mon, Tora! Just fuck me already!”

Tora was beyond excited. He thrust deep inside the tight hole and soon felt the pleasure approaching.

“Saga, fuck! You’re so tight!”

When Tora was fully inside Saga, Saga wrapped his legs around Tora’s hips. His fingers gripped Tora’s shirt so tightly he almost ripped it. Tora’s thrust met Saga’s prostate and it kept Saga moaning his name the whole time. The bed moved together along with their wild movements. Tora kept thrusting, so quick. Saga almost lost his breath.

The orgasm was approaching. Saga felt his stomach tighten. He whispered Tora’s name lustfully and Tora took the hints. He stroke Saga’s erection again. Pumping it up and down, he bit Saga’s earlobe. Both of them were sweating. Tora felt his shirt wet soaked with his own sweats. Then, Saga screamed his name loudly. He came hard, bursting his seed onto their uniforms. Tora buried his face in the crook of Saga’s neck and soon he came too. He bit Saga’s neck hardly to muffle his scream. He heard Saga also scream in pain; therefore, he licked the skin to sooth the pain.

Saga’s breath sounded so hard close to his ear. Tora had not gotten his energy to get up. He felt Saga’s fingers brushing his hair. He forced himself to get up a bit. He found his boyfriend’s eyes closed tight, his mouth slightly parted. He couldn’t resist not kissing him. It was just a short kiss. Tora pulled back, also slipping out of Saga, and then he lay on his back afterward. He circled one arm around Saga’s body and pulled him closer. Saga felt Tora kiss his forehead then.

“I love you.”

Saga smiled. He hugged Tora tightly.

“I love you too.”

Feeling sleepy, Saga closed his eyes again.

***

When evening came, Tora had already taken a shower. Saga was still sleeping on his bed. He formed a smile as he dried his hair with a towel. He felt thirsty. He exited his bedroom and headed to the kitchen. As he was pouring water into a glass, he heard his mother coming home. He cursed silently.

“Shit! Okaa-san is back. Saga’s still in my bedroom. What should I do?”

Too late. His mother was already entering the kitchen.

“There you are, Shinji.”  
“...Hi, Okaa-san!” Tora said, smiling cheerfully.  
“I guess we need to talk.”  
“Oya?”  
“Yes, son.”  
“Well, okay...”

Tora sat down on a chair, looking nervous. His mother just stood in front of him, arms crossing.

“About your _girlfriend_. Or...Is it a _boyfriend_?”

Tora spat out the water from his mouth. He quickly wiped it off his mouth.

“Okaa-san, what are you talking about? I don’t understand.”  
“Let’s just say...Girls won’t be just silent when someone touches their breasts, Shinji.”

Tora mentally cursed himself, realising the fact that he had done a mistake earlier. Now, his mother had decided to sit down across from him too.

“So, how long have you been dating him?”  
“Err...Two years.”  
“Well, that’s quite a long time.”  
“We really love each other.”  
“Did I mention that he’s pretty, anyway?”

Tora’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Okaa-san?? Did I just mishear something?”  
“No.”

Then, Tora noticed that his mother was smiling. He felt really happy now. Without thinking, he hugged his mother.

“Okaa-san, I love you!!”  
“Silly boy...” said his mother, patting her son’s head.  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Tora broke the hug; he scratched his head whilst laughing stupidly.

“I thought Okaa-san wouldn’t accept us.”  
“You shouldn’t just guess what your mother would do. Do you see I’m forbidding your relationship with him now?”  
“Hahaha...”  
“So, is he still here?”  
“Yupz! Wait, he’s sleeping. I’ll wake him up if Okaa-san wants to meet him.”  
“No, don’t do that. Let him sleep. I bet he’s still tired after what you two have done when I was away.”

Tora’s mother wiggled her eyebrows whilst saying this. Tora blushed madly, “Okaa-san, stop it...”

They both laughed after that.

~*~

Saga fluttered his eyes open as he vaguely heard laughter from downstairs. He rolled on his side and noticed that Tora wasn’t there. He pouted a bit, but he was still really sleepy. Then, he just hugged a pillow that had Tora’s scent and smiled widely. He closed his eyes again, continuing his sleep.

“I love you, my husband...”

 

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/9931.html).


End file.
